Sonic Boom
by darksnider666
Summary: A boy who lives his life like the wind, a mechanical genius with a tail or two, and the last of his tribe must join forces with the X-men to stop Magneto and his new ally.


**Author's Notes**

**Hello all, this is my first fan fiction I have actually tried to get written down, so I apologize if it is really bad, helpful criticism would be wonderful and any ideas on how I can improve this story would be great. There will be some changes made to the Sonic characters…as in I'm going to make them look a little more human as to help me do the cross over a little bit better. In this the animal characters (Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, etc.) will be mutants except for Amy (I just couldn't think of a good power for her other than her power of pulling a giant hammer out of thin air). This fan fiction will be dealing mostly with Sonic Adventure, a little bit of Sonic Adventures 2, and of course the originals (however from Sonic Adventures…I'm sorry to say Big and E-101 didn't make the cut…..MAYBE if I do a sequel they will be in it…but I can't promise anything) And just to let you know this now (since she will be appearing here and there) I am going to be either changing the spelling on Rouge the Bat's name or just giving her another name, so neither I nor you the readers get her and Rouge mixed up. Other than all that, hopefully you enjoy the story, and again any helpful advice to make the story better would be nice, flames will just be ignored. Also I do not own any of the characters here….I wish I did, but I don't. All the characters belong to their respective owners.**

Sonic Boom

Prologue:

_Unknown Location, May 5__th__ 2006_

The sun set off in the distance as a young boy walked silently towards a lone hut. The fading sun light glinted off his ruby red dread locks as tears slowly fell from his eyes. His hands were clenched into tight fists as he fought back the over whelming sadness that threatened to consume him. The boy let out a slow breath as he reached the door of the tiny hut and slowly pushed it open. A small fire burned in the center of the hut, casting shadows along the walls, at the far end of the hut was a small bed and resting on that bed a figure of a frail old man rested.

"Father?" the boy called out softly as he entered the hut. The figure shifted ever so slightly as the old man looked towards the boy.

"My son, come here," the old man spoke as he weakly waved the boy over. The boy walked to his father's side and knelt down next to him. "My son, my time here, is almost done and soon you will be the last remaining person on this island." The boy closed his eyes as he fought down the sadness as to not look weak in front of his father. "You will become the new guardian of the Emerald once I have passed," the old man continued, "and will have a great responsibility placed upon you."

"I understand my father," the boy said as he reopened his eyes.

The old man smiled weakly at his son as he weakly took his son's hand in his, "Do not be down my child, I will always be watching over you, as will all the past guardians of the Emerald." The boy nodded his head in understanding as his father continued to speak, "You were born different from the others for a reason, a great darkness is coming my son and you must be prepared. The Master Emerald will be fought for in a great battle and you must decide were you shall stand. Follow your heart and I trust you shall make the right decision my son." the old man smiled weakly before he turned his head away from his son and stared up at the ceiling of the tiny hut. His eyes slowly shut as he released his son's hand and laid his own across his chest.

The boy closed his eyes as his tears began to flow faster as he heard his father's breathing becoming slower and much weaker.

"Father…"

"Do not fear my child, trust in the spirits of the ancients and all shall be well for you, my son…Knuckles…" the old man's voice trailed off as his last breath escaped his body and he slipped into the never ending sleep of death.

"Father…" the boy whispered softly as he opened his eyes. The boy looked down at his father's now lifeless body, and the sadness he had been holding within him for so long finally broke free and the boy wept.

"May the spirits of the ancients protect you always father," Knuckles the last of his tribe known only as Echidna's whispered a prayer as he pushed the last of the dirt onto his father, completing the burial of his father. Knuckles rose to his feet and brushed the dirt off his hand as he let out a slow sigh. He was alone now; he had always known this day would soon come, but he had never expected it to hurt so much. Knuckles closed his eyes and let out a slow breath before reopening his eyes, the pain and sadness gone from them and a steel resolve in them. He was the last of the Guardians of the Emerald and he vowed no matter what the cost he would never let it fall into anyone's hands. Knuckles looked up into the now dark night sky and smiled his last smile, "I promise father when the time comes, no matter what I will stand with the Master Emerald and protect it no matter the cost." He said softly before he leapt into the air and began to glide away from his father's grave.

From the shadows a pair of light blue eyes watched the red headed boy glide off into the night. The eyes had watched the boy for quite sometime, trying to learn the location of the emerald.

"Damn it," the eyes said in a feminine voice, "old bucket head isn't going to be happy I didn't get him the location of the emerald." The eyes turned away from the direction the boy had left, and headed off their selves.

XXXXXXXXXXX

_Undisclosed Location_

Erik "Magnus" Lenshir stood before a large window in his personal study looking out at the midnight sky dressed in his usual black and red armor, with his psi shielded helmet upon his head. His thoughts drifted around from many things, but one thing always stuck, something he had discovered many years ago, when he and Charles Xavier were still close friends. A mystic emerald, one that granted whom ever possessed it unfathomable power. He had at first that it was just an ancient legend, but then when he helped Charles build cerebro; it had detected a power signature unlike any he had ever seen before. He was able to hide the energy from Charles before he could notice it, but ever since that day, Magneto wondered if it was the legendary Master Emerald.

A knock on the door shook him free from his thoughts, causing him to let out a soft growl of anger, "Enter!" he called out. The door opened and Victor "Sabertooth" Creed stepped into the room.

"The bat girl is back," Sabertooth spoke.

"And, what news does she have of the Master Emerald?" Magneto question as he pulled his chair to him with his magnetic powers before sitting down in it.

"She didn't find a damn thing." Creed growled. Magneto frowned at this information as he leaned forward in his chair, resting his chin on the tips of his fingers.

"Then she is of no use to us Sabertooth, deal with her."

"She did catch the name of someone who might know where the Emerald is." Creed stated.

"And who would this person be?"

"She said he was a mutant by the name of Knuckles," Sabertooth answered. Magneto smiled at this, not only would he get the Master Emerald, but he could add a new recruit to his Acolytes assuming his powers where worthy enough.

"Well then, I believe we should go pay our young friend a visit and convince him to let us have the emerald." Magneto grinned as he rose to his feet.

"And if the kid doesn't give us the Emerald?" Sabertooth asked as Magneto walked towards him. Magneto smirked as he looked past Sabertooth, to the bald, over weight man that stood behind him.

"We will have to use other methods of persuasion on our friend Knuckles."

**Author's Notes **

**Well there's the prologue at least, sorry if it's so short…and I apologize in advanced for any of my chapters that may end up being really short…like I said…not very good at writing….but hopefully everything comes out all right in the end.**


End file.
